disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Remember Me (canción)
"Remember Me" es una canción de la película de Disney/Pixar, Coco. La canción es cantada en dos diferentes estilos durante la película: la versión original es una canción de cuna cantada por Héctor en un flashback y su tataranieto Miguel a Mamá Coco cerca del final de la película, y la segunda es en un estilo ranchero (un homenaje al estilo de balada Corrido Mexicano de los años 20 y 30) cantada por Ernesto de la Cruz. Una versión extendida está en un dueto interpretado por Miguel y Natalia Lafourcade durante los créditos finales de la película. Letra |-|Español= Recuérdame Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor Recuérdame No llores por favor Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar Recuérdame Aunque tenga que emigrar Recuérdame Si mi guitarra oyes llorar Ella con su triste canto te acompañará Hasta que en mis brazos estes Recuérdame |-|Inglés= Remember me Though I have to say goodbye Remember me Don't let it make you cry For even if I'm far away I hold you in my heart I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart Remember me Though I have to travel far Remember me Each time you hear a sad guitar Know that I'm with you the only way that I can be Until you're in my arms again Remember me |-|Créditos Inglés= Miguel: Remember me, though I have to say goodbye Remember me, don't let it make you cry For ever if I'm far away I hold you in my heart I sing a secret song to you each night we are apart Remember me, though I have to travel far Remember me, each time you hear a sad guitar Know that I’m with you the only way that I can be Until you’re in my arms again Remember me Natalia Lafourcade & Miguel: Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Recuérdame Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Natalia Lafourcade: Recuérdame, si en tu mente vivo estoy Recuérdame, mis sueños yo te doy Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré Unidos en nuestra canción, contigo ahí estaré Natalia Lafourcade: Recuérdame, si sola crees estar Recuérdame, y mi cantar te irá a abrazar Aún en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar, que yo contigo siempre voy Recuérdame Miguel: If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away If you close your eyes and let the music play Keep our love alive, I'll never fade away Remember me, for I will soon be gone Remember me, and let the love we have live on And know that I'm with you the only way that I can be So, until you're in my arms again Remember me Natalia Lafourcade & Miguel: Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Remember me Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Remember me |-|Solo de Natalia Lafourcade= Recuérdame Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor Recuérdame No llores por favor Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás A solas yo te cantaré soñando en regresar Recuérdame Aunque tenga que emigrar Recuérdame Si mi guitarra oyes llorar Ella con su triste cantar te acompañará Hasta que ya en mis brazos tú estés Recuérdame Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Recuérdame Si en tu mente vivo estoy Recuérdame Mis sueños yo te doy Te llevo en mi corazón y te acompañaré Unidos en nuestra canción Contigo ahí estare Recuérdame Si sola crees estar Recuérdame Y mi cantar te irá a abrazar Aún en la distancia nunca vayas a olvidar Que contigo siempre voy Recuérdame Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Recuérdame Y si pronto he de partir Recuérdame Nuestro amor ha de vivir Y yo con este canto te acompañaré Hasta que en mis brazos tú estes Recuérdame Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Recuérdame Que nuestra canción no deje de latir Sólo con tu amor yo puedo existir Recuérdame Curiosidades * Irónicamente, "Remember Me" se volvió la canción más famosa de Ernesto tras robarla y plagiarla de Héctor, pero también resultó ser su última canción ya que fue aplastado por una campana que se cayo mientras terminaba la canción con una alta nota. Referencias en:Remember Me (song) ja:リメンバー・ミー（歌） pt-br:Remember Me (canção) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Coco Categoría:Canciones de Pixar Categoría:Canciones con letras alternas Categoría:Canciones de cierre Categoría:Canciones de villanos Categoría:Canciones de Héroes/Héroinas Categoría:Canciones tristes Categoría:Canciones Románticas